


公司招不到人怎么想都不是我的错

by ChloeLang



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLang/pseuds/ChloeLang
Summary: Anthea is the CEO of Q-Tech, which is the leading security enterprise in West America, wants to invite Scott Lang to join her team as technology director. It seems not so soomth as expected…
Relationships: Scott Lang/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

事实上，在Scott Lang“盗窃”了维斯塔公司之后，Hank Pym不是唯一一个注意到他的人。Anthea Beckert便是其中之一。她是大名鼎鼎的Q-Tech公司的老板。Q-Tech是家族企业，发家于Anthea祖父辈，早先是造门锁和防盗窗的，靠着过硬的质量和诚信为人的口碑积累了第一笔财富。父辈们没有成为挥霍无度的二世祖，而是及时完成了公司业务的升级转型和结构重组。随着第三次工业革命的兴起，在世纪之交一度成为旧金山业界数一数二的安保系统综合服务公司。

俗话说富不过三代，幸运的是，这话在Beckert家不成立。许是天生刻在身体里的商人基因，Anthea从小就爱跟在父亲和叔叔身边，对公司的一切都表现出莫大的兴趣。从伯克利商学院毕业后，Anthea便正式加入了Q-Tech。在父亲和叔叔的亲自指导下，她在商业上灵敏的嗅觉和天生的管理才能得到了充分的发挥：三年里便完成了一次小型的收购，进一步扩大了公司在西部的业务范围。

如今父亲和叔叔已退居幕后，作为董事会成员仅在重要会议上出席。Anthea不负众望成为Beckert家族企业第三代掌门人，带领Q-Tech成为西部市场份额第一后，她的野心没有止步于此，而是决心让他们的产品和服务遍布全美。

因此，当Anthea看到有人居然黑进了维斯塔公司，她着实开始对这个叫Scott Lang的人感兴趣起来。因为维斯塔公司以高度安全系数出名的安保系统，就是她的公司设计的。

维斯塔公司起诉了Scott并向保险公司索取巨额赔偿。Q-Tech作为安保系统的供应商，也被维斯塔公司列入了起诉名单。好在当地法院判定主要责任人不是Q-Tech公司，公司最终象征性地对维斯塔做了一些补偿。

自那之后，Anthea就一直暗暗关注着Scott Lang的一举一动。但没多久他就被判入狱服刑三年。随着他进入圣昆廷，因他一时躁动的旧金山安保业界也再度平静下来。Anthea忙于修复因维斯塔公司事件而损失的客户关系和公司名誉，也就慢慢忘记了这个人的存在，即使这一切均因他而起。

某个普通得不能再普通的工作日，Anthea惯例在等电梯时用手机查看邮件。当下的网络大数据就好像在你身上安了无数个摄像头，要是你早上碰巧遇见同事，就他手中拿着的三明治寒暄了几句，那么你一定会在中午之前，发现你的手机信息流里出现好几条“这家的三明治不错。点击这里预订”的广告。

Anthea作为一名安保业的CEO，手机里自然充斥着本行业的新闻和广告。她把这些广告邮件一个一个打上红勾选择批量删除，心里盘算着公司是不是可以往如何防止信息泄露的方向发展一下。

一封行业协会关于行业新动态的邮件跳了出来，Anthea感叹终于有一封有点含金量又适合在坐电梯时随意看看的邮件了。

协会先是总结了一番本季度的行情业绩，受最近失业率和犯罪率上升的影响，越来越多的公司和家庭都选择进一步加强安全系统，以保护自己的财产不受侵犯。因此本行业可以说是在短期内迎来了一个春天，销售额比上个季度增长了百分之二十七。而且据协会成员公司透露，目前公司接到的订单数量还在不断增加。

市场规律，生意突然如此火爆必定引来一群眼馋之人，争前恐后地加入这个行业，也想分一杯羹。毕竟成为一个贸易商而不是生产者，并不需要投入很多的资本到机器设备上去。租一间小小的办公室，甚至只需要几个工位，打几通电话联系买家和卖家，生意便做成了——事实自然没有那么简单，但原理就是如此。

顺着这个思路，协会接着介绍了近三个月来新成立的制造商、贸易商以及一些纯粹的咨询服务公司。其中一家名为X-Con的公司，吸引了Anthea的注意。

“这是一家新近成立的安保系统公司，老板是一位名叫Luis的墨西哥裔。也许你从未听说过X-Con，但Scott Lang这个名字一定不陌生。曾凭一己之力黑进维斯塔公司系统，将几百万美金转账还给被坑的客户。三年刑满释放的他，在找工作上经历了一番波折，最终加入了X-Con。”

原来他已经出来了。

Anthea滑动屏幕的手指停了下来，此时电梯恰好提示到达了她的办公室楼层。她把手机塞回口袋，心想一定要找机会亲自见见这个Scott Lang。

Anthea的目的是要把Scott Lang挖到自己公司来。

有犯罪前科的人找工作并不容易，况且他还举报了自己的公司——即使他这么做是完全正确的，但其他公司看到这一条记录，难免对他心存几分疑虑，唯恐哪天他再行此事。

但Anthea并不这么认为。她理解Scott完全出于正义感才举报了维斯塔公司，而她有百分之百的自信Q-Tech在商业道德层面没有过失。作为商人，逐利是天性。她的确有些贪婪，几年来把拓展市场作为第一目标。同时深耕高端市场，尝试用高附加值产品提高公司整体盈利能力。但这些都在合理范围之内。自她上任之后，她还着手建立起一套完备的内控制度，以防止员工有意或无意的违规操作。

因此她非常有自信能说服Scott Lang来自己公司工作。

三年前他破解了Q-Tech的技术，狠狠地在她脸上扇了一记耳光。三年后，她决心要把他请来。因为她觉得，是时候把公司的战略方向调整到技术创新上面来了。

机会很快就来了。

本月25日有一场行业交流会将在M酒店举行，不论公司规模大小，都会被邀请参加。尽管清楚Scott不是公司老板，很有可能不会出现在宴会上。但Anthea还是决定去一趟。她非常重视Scott这个人，觉得必须亲自出马才能展现出足够的诚意。


	2. Chapter 2

Luis听说25日有行业交流会，可以见到旧金山安保业的大佬们，兴奋得不得了。

X-Con其实目前经营得还不错，慢慢有了两家固定客户，也就有了稳定的收入来源。但Luis也深知单一的客户群很危险，稍有变动就会引起公司资金链的断裂。因此，尽快发展更多渠道才是上上之选。而行业交流会，就是一个很好的机会。届时旧金山所有的制造商、经销商、外包服务商都群聚于此，他必须去碰碰运气。

Luis非常重视这次交流会。他专门请人设计了一套名片，还定制了一套适合出席宴会的西服。

“以后会有很多场合需要。” Luis是这样向众人解释的。却万万没有想到，这新衣服最终被Scott穿了去。

事情是这样的：Luis接到了服装店的电话，说他定制的西服做好了，现在可以去取。Luis激动地连拖鞋都没穿，赤着脚三步并作两步地跑下楼，边打电话给Dave让他开车来接自己去取衣服。

Dave到了门口一直不见Luis出来，直到回拨了通电话，才知道Luis从楼梯上摔了下来。Dave送他去医院检查之后，医生确认了是小腿骨折。

“需要静养至少一个月。”

“那下礼拜的交流会怎么办？” Luis的第一反应是去不成那里了，他懊悔极了，使劲敲自己的脑袋自责为什么下楼不小心点。

这边Scott和Kurt去服装店取了Luis的衣服，也赶到了医院。推门便看到Luis哭丧着脸。

“Scotty！怎么办！这次机会对我们很重要！”

“或许你可以坐着轮椅去参加，人们可能会认为你是某个德高望重的前辈。” Luis的小腿打着厚厚石膏吊在床边，加上他耷拉着嘴角的样子实在好笑，Scott忍不住开了个玩笑。顺手把装着西服的袋子放到病床上。

“你的衣服帮你取来了，这可真是花了大价钱。” Scott指指Luis骨折的腿，“怎么样，要试试吗？”

“你可饶了我吧！我现在一点儿都不敢动！” Luis难过地摇摇头。

“医生说他得有一个月不能下床。” Dave在旁边忍着笑补充道。这边Kurt又狠狠补了一刀。

“等你可以下地走路了，恐怕已经穿不下这套衣服了。”

Scott有点惋惜地看着透明防尘袋里熨得笔挺的西服，对Luis无奈地耸了耸肩。Luis上下打量了Scott一番，突然想到一个好主意。

“不如你替我去参加吧，Scotty！” 

“哈？” 

尽管有些不情愿，但为了公司的未来，Scott还是穿上了西服来到M酒店。

临时想起去公司取名片耽误了一点时间，等他来到酒店宴会厅时，里面已经人头攒动，男男女女举着酒杯三三两两地交谈着，一幅热闹的景象。

“Mr. Bustos（注：没查到Luis姓什么，就随机找了个西班牙姓给他）你好，请进。” Scott把邀请函递给门口的服务生，再次观察了自己除了衣服不大合身外，是否有其他不妥之处。然后挺直了背脊走了进去。

他是以Luis的名义来的。

倒是有几个人见他刚进来，又是生面孔，貌似友好地主动上前打招呼。在听到Scott来自X-Con这家名不见经传的小公司后，不约而同地敛起了笑容，留下一句“加油好好干”后就随意找了个借口离开了。

遭遇了几次一模一样的失败后，Scott悻悻地走到用餐区，决定先填饱肚子再说。

“不好意思，能帮忙取一下那块柠檬蛋糕吗？” Scott环顾四周，确认眼前这名衣着不凡的年轻女子是在和自己说话。

“啊当然。” Scott伸手夹了远处的蛋糕放到女子的餐盘上。她露出一个优雅的笑容对Scott表示感谢，眼神却一直停留在他身上，仿佛等待着什么。

“呃，我们认识吗？” Scott努力调取了从幼儿园到大学以及第一份工作的记忆，并不认为自己和这名女子有过任何交集。

Anthea摇摇头。内心则把Scott骂了一千遍。

他居然不认识她？

就算她平时为人低调，很少在新闻媒体上曝光自己。但三年前，这个男人破解了自己公司的产品，难道他就对自己公司一点都没有关注和了解？

“那你能不能让一下，我要吃那个。” Scott指指Anthea身后的一盘水果，等着她让开。Anthea听了简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他不知道自己是Q-Tech的老板也就罢了，面对一位年轻美貌的女子，他居然还能目中无人到这个地步。让Anthea的自信心不免受挫。

但Anthea向来不会在此种场合失态。

“我来帮你。” Anthea把水果夹给Scott，笑眯眯地说，“作为刚才的感谢。”

Scott这才后知后觉地反应过来，这位女子刚才可能是想找个契机跟他说话，而他却一直没有介绍自己。

“谢谢！我叫Luis。” Scott伸出手来，“是X-Con的老板。”

“不，你不是。你是Scott Lang。” 也许是为了满足小小的报复心理，Anthea毫不留情地指出他不是Luis，玩味地看Scott要怎么回答。

Scott明显慌乱了一下，时间好像在他身上暂停了几秒钟，然后他才想起来要否认。

“我不是我没有别瞎说。” 

“你就是。”

“我真不是他。”

“你就是Scott Lang。”

“我给你看我名片好了吧？”

“三年前就是你黑了维斯塔公司的系统。” 面对Scott的否认三连，Anthea不甘示弱，用事实戳穿他的谎言。

“好吧我是。” Scott感觉到这人是有备而来，只好认输，内心也警惕起来，狐疑地看着她。

“我老板临时有事来不了，我才替他来的。那你是……？”

这下Anthea是真的确认Scott完全不认识自己，一个恶作剧的念头突然爬上心头。

“我叫Ann，是Q-Tech的员工。” Anthea凑近Scott低声在他耳边说道，因为接下来她要分享一个秘密。

“我也是顶替我老板来的。”

“哇哦，你是Q-Tech的员工？！” Scott惊喜地叫了出来，Anthea对他的这个反应很满意。不过还是赶紧捂住他的嘴，把他拉到角落里。

“你小声一点！要是被发现我们都是冒牌货就完蛋了。”

“是是是，你说得对。” 他们躲在宴会厅的角落里，因为同样的身份在心理上亲近了许多，开始热烈地攀谈起来。


	3. Chapter 3

“你真厉害，居然破解了我们公司当年最引以为傲的产品。” Anthea主动提起这件事，希望把话题引到Scott的工作上来。

“啊哈哈，当时还年轻，过于冲动了。” Scott觉得在Q-Tech员工面前，还是不要表现得过于得意得好。而且对于这件事带来的后果，他的确有那么几次感到后悔。尤其是从前妻家中被赶出来，无法见Cassie那次。他被解雇后，重新找一份工作并不是难事。如果他真的那样做了，那他现在还拥有着一个幸福的家庭。 

只不过万事没有如果。举报公司是一个正直的人都会去做的事，而将几百万美金转账还给被坑的客户更是大义之举。这是Scott的正义感和良知为他做出的选择。

“我不觉得那是冲动的结果。你一定作出了自己的判断和选择，才那么做的。”

Scott露出了讶异的表情。称赞他的人不少，大多将重点放在他高超的技术上。关注他道德选择的话很少听到，Scott有些感到意外，不免多看了这个女孩两眼。

Anthea对自己这一番话的安排十分满意。如愿地看到了Scott眼中的赞许之色。

重点当然是他的技术才能，否则她也不会想要挖他来公司。只不过以她多年的用人经验，以及从维斯塔事件中体现出的Scott的性格来看，她只有这么说，才会让他另眼相看。

“那次只是我运气好。现在的Q-Tech还是业界翘楚。” 被Anthea不动声色地夸赞之后，Scott也谦虚地恭维道，顺便递上了Luis的名片。

“这是我老板的名片，方便的话，请帮忙转交你的老板。我们十分乐意为Q-Tech提供服务。”

“你没有名片吗，Scott？” Anthea接过来看了一眼后塞进了手包，反问道。“你应该是团队核心人物啊。” 她故意这样说，意图让Scott产生自己不被公司重视的想法。她早就猜到Scott不会有自己的名片。连老板的名片一看就知道是新印的，像他们那种小公司，其他员工又怎么可能有呢？

“抱歉，我没有。” Scott诚恳地说道，倒是没有否认自己是核心人物，但也看不出他对老板有什么意见。

他完全不会觉得Anthea这番话是故意离间他和Luis的。他和Luis于圣昆廷开始成为狱友，又从解救Cassie到躲避桑尼伯奇的追击，友情早已坚不可摧，这一点Anthea自然是不知道的。

“好吧。” Anthea故作惋惜状，然后从包里掏出自己的名片。“这是我老板的名片，作为交换。也可以给老板一个交代。” 

Scott觉得她说的很有道理。他没有和之前那些人攀谈不要紧，一张Q-Tech老板的名片足以让Luis满意。况且这名女子能被老板叫来替自己参加行业交流会，也必定和老板关系亲近，就如自己和Luis一样。和她搞好关系没有坏处。

一直藏在角落里的两个人，直到厅里响起了音乐，才发现宴会还有跳舞这个环节。

Scott出于礼貌邀请了Anthea做舞伴，她就在自己身边，不邀请她跳一支舞好像怎么都说不过去。

“你的衣服好像有点小？” 跳舞时的近距离接触，Anthea才发现Scott的西服好像不怎么合身。

“衣服也是我老板定制的，所以不是我的尺码。” Scott的视线落到她的身上，她身着缎面礼服，柔软贴肤的材质勾勒出她姣好的曲线，宝石蓝色显得高贵华美，愈发衬出她白皙的肤色。

“你的礼服倒是很合身。” 像是为她量身定做的，Scott心想。“很漂亮。你是今晚这里最美的女士。”

Anthea笑了笑，没有说话。平时恭维她的人不少，比这夸张得多的话她都听到过，多半是出于谄媚，所以本该免疫了。Scott这话说得着实晚了一些，晚到让人产生一种他很真诚的错觉。Anthea心里那块名为骄傲的高墙，在之前被他狠狠敲下一块之后，此时总算又补回来一些。她不由得挺直背抬起了头，双眼直视Scott。

她才发现Scott的眼睛是浅绿色的，平静得如湖面，没有一丝波澜。他的眼神极为清澈，好似能将其一眼望到底，却又在探巡的过程中迷失。听了塞壬的歌声，再厉害的水手也会触礁翻船。

直到Scott低声提醒Anthea，她才意识到乐曲终了，慌张地松开了手，拨了拨头发，随口说起还处于迷茫状态的大脑里依稀记得的事以掩饰自己的失态。

“啊，那个……我会把名片转交给老板的。你放心！” 

“那太好了，谢谢你。” Scott感觉到了这个姑娘对自己的好感，暗自得意之余考虑着要不要借此机会再套套近乎，增加与她公司的合作几率。“我看宴会差不多结束了，我也已经完成了今天的任务。” 他拍了拍胸前的口袋示意，那里装着Anthea的名片。

“如果不介意的话，可否顺路载你一程？” Scott摆出一副绅士的模样。Anthea却被他西服上紧绷的扣子吸引了注意力，没有看他的脸，嘴角不自觉露出一丝笑意，说：“好啊。”

Anthea也毫无疑问地觉得Scott对自己有好感，这让她感到非常满意。也对将Scott招进自己公司又多了几分信心。美人计加上高薪福利待遇，她不信Scott会不愿意加入。

她掏出手机给司机发了条短信，让他不用等她了。然后挽着Scott的胳膊走出了酒店。

不过当她看到Scott的车之后，还是整整有十秒钟没说出话来。那可以称之为一辆小型货车？对于坐惯了高级轿车的Anthea来说，是从未有过的体验。

Scott的车开得很稳，一路上还跟她讲了些Luis他们的趣事，把她逗得咯咯直笑。也就暂时忽略了由于底盘过轻、车身太大而时不时引起的上下颠簸。

坐在这辆不太起眼的车里的Anthea衣着光鲜，姿容靓丽，仿佛迪士尼在逃公主，被她那个穿着不合身西服的骑士Scott刚从婚礼上带出来。他们有说有笑的样子，引得路人纷纷侧目。

Anthea随便指了所公寓说是自己家，就下了车和Scott道别。

“希望下次在公司见到你。” Anthea挥挥手，意有所指。确认车消失在拐角处，才打电话给司机让他来接自己回家。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天Scott回到公司，发现Luis早在办公室里等着他了。

Scott还没进门，Luis就急急忙忙地坐着轮椅来到他面前，甚至没顾得上他提在手中干洗好的套装，而是问他昨晚的宴会情况怎么样。Scott放下手中的东西，气定神闲地推着Luis回到他的办公桌后。在Luis急切的目光中给冲了两杯咖啡。

“很顺利。” Scott喝了一口咖啡，从口袋里掏出Anthea的名片推到Luis面前。

Luis拾起名片，看到上面的公司和抬头后喜笑颜开。

“哇哦！是Q-Tech！你见到他们老板了吗？你有没有把我的名片也给她？”

“给了。不过他们老板也缺席了，是个手下的女孩来的。” Scott没有说自己被认出来的事。

“那能行吗？” Luis刚放下的心又开始提起来，“她……会好好转达你的意思吗？会不会回去之后就把我的名片随手扔了？”

这时候Kurt和Dave也来了。先是照例问候了老板的身体状况，然后转向Scott，插科打诨问他昨天的晚餐都有些什么好吃的，有没有打着Luis的旗号结识一两个美女。

华夫饼烤得恰到好处，水果新鲜又好吃。Scott回味着昨晚自助餐的美食，一个身影忽然闪过他的脑海：纤细雪白的手握着餐夹，将几颗翠玉般的甜瓜放到他的盘子里。

奇怪，他昨天好像完全没注意到这个动作，现在脑海里的这幅印象却清晰得如电影回放一般。

“Q-Tech的那个女孩，我找机会再联系她，打听打听情况。”

“什么女孩？” Kurt和Dave抓重点的技能让Scott哭笑不得，抱起双臂看着他俩。

“你们为什么不问Q-Tech？”

“那是老板关心的嘛！” 

Scott摇摇头不置可否，搪塞了他们几句就糊弄过去了。Luis赞同了Scott提出的建议，说这件事就交给他去跟后续进展。

Scott回到自己位子上坐定，在心里打起草稿该找什么借口联系Anthea。

Anthea的心思不如Scott这伙人那么忐忑不安，因为她知道Scott一定会主动联系她的——于公于私，最迟一个星期。带着这份笃定，在一个周五的午后时分，Anthea毫不意外地接到了Scott的电话，约她晚上吃饭。

“如果你有空的话。”

“我想想啊，今天晚上……” Anthea拖长了语调，摆出一副苦恼思索的语气。她发现自己好像爱上了逗Scott玩。

“不行的话明天怎么样？或者你别的什么时间有空？” Scott表现得很急切，像一个情窦初开的毛头小子——当然这是他刻意为之。

“我五点下班。” Anthea决定不逗他了，报了一个提前半小时的下班时间。Scott却一下子还没反应过来。

“什么？” 

“我说我五点下班，你不会还要我把Q-Tech的地址发给你吧？” 她在电话那头笑了。

“哈，没问题。”

Scott五点钟准时出现在Q-Tech的大门口，扶着方向盘看着一身职业装打扮的Anthea慢慢走近。

“好久不见！” 刚说完Scott就想咬掉自己的舌头，明明才过了一周而已。这话在Anthea听来，却带了那么一丝暧昧的情愫，让她很是受用。

“那么，你想好了我们去哪儿吗？” Anthea对于这辆车已经见怪不怪，上车后熟练地给自己系上安全带，转头问Scott。

“当然，尽请期待。” 

Scott把车停在一家街边餐厅。早秋的傍晚逐渐褪去了白日的热气，微风轻拂过整条街。Scott提议坐在室外，

“天气很舒服，不是吗？”

Anthea很少来这里。她看见室外每张桌子上都摆着一盏蘑菇形状的小灯，在渐暗的天色里散发淡淡的暖色，觉得甚是可爱，难得露出少女般的神色。

Scott瞥见她兴奋的样子，忽然有点不忍心。自己是在利用她吗？利用一个无辜单纯的女孩对自己的好感去为自己和公司牟利？

Anthea虽然也在干着同样的事，却没有那么多道德层面的考虑。她的确自负魅力，但作为一名职业经理人，她更愿意看到Scott这样的人才，是为了发展前景而不是个人情感才加入公司。

晚餐进行得很愉快，Scott讲完一个笑话后很自然地将话题引向上一次的宴会，从而向Anthea提出是否有向她的老板转达他们的合作意愿。

“噢，你说那个啊。” 聊了半天终于说到了正事，Anthea有点佩服Scott的迂回战术。“我已经跟老板提过了。” Anthea顿了顿，满意地看到对面的Scott身子往前倾过来，

“她怎么说？”

“她看上去对你们挺感兴趣的。不出意外的话，下周一秘书就会打电话给你。” Anthea把一颗西兰花送进嘴里，一副毫不知情的样子。

Scott听到了满意的答案，悬在心口的石头总算落了下来。

等到周一Scott接到电话，说Q-Tech老板对他很感兴趣，要他去见面聊聊时，他差点以为自己听错了。

“我？你确定不是我老板？”

“她点名了要见Scott Lang，也就是你。”

好吧。

Scott挂了电话，其他三人纷纷挪开了贴在手机上的耳朵，面面相觑。Luis率先打破了沉默。

“为什么对方特意指名要见你？”

“明明给了Luis的名片。” Dave看向Luis附和道。

“这里面一定有什么阴谋。” Kurt顺着两人的话说下去，得出了这样一个结论。说完大家都吓了一跳，思维愈发发散开来。

“难道Q-Tech的高层想找我报仇？” Scott想起宴会上Anthea提起自己破解了他们公司最得意的产品，摸了摸自己的心脏，“他们不会把我骗过去然后教训我吧？”

“很有这个可能。” 还坐在轮椅上的Luis忍不住抱住Scott痛哭起来，“对不起Scotty，早知道就不该让你去那个交流会！”

“所以……那个和你跳舞的美女，会不会也是他们故意安排的？” Dave进一步提出自己的猜想，Q-Tech老板在众人心中俨然已成为一个邪恶的魔鬼，设下了层层圈套等待Scott上钩。

“等等，我觉得我们也不要大惊小怪。说不定人家就是比较认可我的技术呢？” Scott想起Anthea那张真诚的脸，觉得还是有这个可能性的。“这是绝好的一次机会。”

“也对。” 上个月那个订单的款项还没到位，要是没有新的订单，公司恐怕也支撑不了多久。只是Luis没敢把这话说出来。“还是辛苦Scotty冒一次险。”

“但以防万一，我们还是做好两手准备。”


	5. Chapter 5

找到Q-Tech公司的设计图纸对于Kurt来说并不是难事。会面前一天深夜，X-Con的四名员工还在办公室，面前摊着Q-Tech大楼详细的水电分布图，仔细地商量对策。  
其实最简单的方法就是Scott带上战衣，一旦遇到紧急情况就使用皮姆粒子缩小身体，召唤飞蚁将自己送出去。但考虑到假如对方真的早有预谋，那很有可能会通过安全检查，将Scott身上所有可疑物品收走，这样他将完全失去和外界的联系。

再者，尽管在营救Hank Pym的妻子过程中出了不少力，对于弄丢他设计的宝贵战衣，Scott可不敢冒险，尤其是落到Q-Tech这样的安保公司手里，后果不堪设想。

所以，前前后后商量了8个小时的他们，最终得出的结论是——什么都不准备——那是不可能的。其余三人将在车上实时监听Scott和对方的谈话，一旦出现紧急情况，Kurt将切断Q-Tech的供电。这个过程只能持续30秒，Scott需要利用这短短的半分钟的混乱想办法脱身，否则备用电源将会启动。他们将在门外接应他。

这其实是一个不那么靠谱的计划。尽管将传声设备装在了Scott的衬衣纽扣里，他们还是不敢保证对方是否会发现。赌注最终还是被押在Q-Tech是一家正经公司，真的只是想请Scott过去聊生意这个假设上。

Dave把车停在Q-Tech不远处的路口。今天Scott穿着自己的咖色衬衣，没有了那天不合身西服的束缚感，但心理上多少有些拘束和忐忑。和Luis一行人道别后，他咽了口唾沫，大义凛然地迈向门口。车里的人朝他的背影挥手，表情仿佛是在目送一个即将英勇就义的英雄。

向前台报上自己的姓名后，貌似温和可人的前台接待从桌后绕出来，领着Scott径直走向电梯。Scott在身后盯着这位女士，想从她的言行举止中找出可疑的蛛丝马迹。而前台对Scott的这番打量和疑虑完全没有注意，替他刷卡按了电梯楼层后，摆出一个标准的前台笑容：

“Mr. Lang，请进。”

没有安检，甚至这个前台也不打算和他一起进电梯的样子。Scott半信半疑地挪着步子走进电梯。当电梯“叮”地一声提示二十楼到了，他唬了一跳，差点以为会有一个笼子从天而降。

Scott小心翼翼地走出电梯，发现外面空无一人，安静得只能听见自己的呼吸声。

如果说一家公司的前台装修代表了其门面，那么Q-Tech对于向众人展示其作为西部安保业龙头公司的形象，显然是毫不掩饰的骄傲与夸张。与此相比，这一层更加简约的装修风格和蹑手蹑脚似乎都能引起回声的空旷感，让人不得不怀疑这是否出自同一个老板的手笔。

骄傲如Anthea在对外宣传公司方面，确实称得上肯下血本。张扬和夸张的风格也恰好迎合了正迈入高速成长期的公司本身的形象。她认为“是金子总会发光”这句古老的箴言已经过时。如今的自媒体时代，流量为王。他们公司拥有过硬的产品质量和有口皆碑的售后服务，大张旗鼓地向世人传达他们的优势可以说是一点儿也不过分。只不过在形式上略微夸张了一点而已。

与公司战略完全相反的是，Anthea本人十分低调。她一心扑在工作上，更愿意做一名管理者而非社交名媛。因此对外发言通常都交给了专门的公关团队。父亲和叔叔偶尔也会露面，作为家族企业的代表，多少起到了安抚顾客和投资者的作用。

Anthea上午的日程特意排出来同Scott会面。当秘书打电话进来告诉Anthea，Scott上来了之后，她站起来整了整衣裙和发型，对着手机屏幕里的自己排练出一个自信的笑容，这才应了敲门声让外面的人进来。

“早上好，Scott。”

Scott推进门看到Anthea愣了一下，还以为她是CEO助理。

“早！那个……你老板还在里面？”

Anthea噗嗤一声笑了出来，从抽屉里取出自己几乎从来不用的工牌，走到Scott面前递给他。Scott疑惑地接过来，赫然看到Anthea的证件照旁清清楚楚地写着职位：CEO

“你你你……” Scott手指着Anthea一时结巴说不出话来。

“没错，我就是Q-Tech的老板Anthea Beckert。很高兴再次见到你，Scott。” Anthea接过了话头，伸出了手握上Scott的，眼睛却一直盯着他。Scott从震惊到释然最后松了一口气的表情变化自然没有逃过她的眼睛。

“搞了半天原来你就是老板啊。” Scott无奈地摇了摇头，之前一系列的事情连起来也都说得通了。亏自己对于利用她的感情内疚了半天，其实被戏耍的那个人是他。公司外面包车里的Luis三人听到这儿，感觉出Scott和老板认识，又不清楚他们是什么时候结识的，好奇心大作地竖起了耳朵更加仔细地听。

惊喜不？意外不？

Anthea看着Scott脸上阴晴不定的表情变化心里乐开了花，但表面上不动声色，而是问Scott要喝点什么。

等到秘书将两杯咖啡送进来，他们才终于在沙发上坐下来，开始聊起正事。

“那么，我就开门见山了。今天单独请你来的原因无他，我想请你加入Q-Tech。” Anthea神态自若地直视着Scott，向他抛出橄榄枝。

“职位是技术和研发总监。” 她停下来观察到Scott没什么反应，就继续说道，“主要负责产品的设计和开发。这个职位将直接向我汇报，除了高于行业水平20%的薪水和福利外，每年还有基于公司业绩发放的管理层奖金。当然，我也愿意提供股权激励。” 

Anthea充满自信地向Scott一一介绍薪资待遇，她可是从来没给过其他管理层如此多的福利。料他怎么都不会拒绝的。而此时车里的三人则是惊得叫出了声。

“F*ck，原来是想挖我们的墙脚？！” 幸好传声设备是单向的，否则办公室里的两人一定会被他们的声音给吓一大跳。

“我只有一个条件。” Scott听完她的话终于出了声。

“你说。” 是嫌给的少了？还是假期不够多？Anthea好奇地等待着Scott会提出什么条件，还有什么条件是她提供不了的吗？

“要我加入你的公司可以，但是必须同时让我现在的三位同事也一起加入。” Scott话音刚落，车里的三人一时安静下来，互相看了看彼此。

“Scotty是说，要让我们也去Q-Tech？”  
“听上去是这样的，对吧，Dave？” Dave点了点头。

“这我恐怕不能同意。” Anthea只对Scott修理维斯塔公司一事了解得比较清楚，也是因此一役才决心要挖他来做技术研发总监。而他和他的小伙伴们勇闯Pym的住宅偷走蚁人战衣、合作毁掉Pym Tech大厦阻止黄衫以及与幽灵、桑尼伯奇的斗智斗勇，这些他们友谊与羁绊的见证，Anthea完全不知道，也不可能知道。作为一名管理层，她绝不会平白无故录用几名既不知道背景来历，也不清楚工作实力的人成为自己的员工。

Scott真的很特别。

“公司需要你，而且只要你。”

“我可以给你更多的薪水，或者其他福利，你随便提。” Anthea增加砝码，企图用更多的金钱打动他，却不曾想，这让将友情看得极为重要的Scott更加嗤之以鼻。

这位高高在上的资本家，先是自作聪明假扮基层员工接近他，用美色迷惑他。在果断拒绝了他唯一的条件之后，甚至以为用金钱就可以收买他。这太让他生气了。

“不需要。如果这个条件不能满足的话，那我们没什么好谈的。” 说完起身往门口走去。

Anthea觉得自己对Scott仁至义尽，他竟然都不领情还如此固执。听到免谈的话后更是一时气极，差点儿没晕过去。从来没有敢这样对她。

“那你就继续待在那小破公司吧！没有我你们根本做不下去！” Anthea望着Scott的背影，一时冲动竟说出了略带威胁的话语。Scott没有犹豫，头也不回地离开了她的办公室。


	6. Chapter 6

Dave远远看见Scott从大厦里走出来，按了按喇叭。等到Scott爬上后座位，几个人都凑了过去。朋友们眼里满溢的感动神色让Scott肉麻得以为自己上错了车。

“怎么了这是？”

Kurt一拳捶在Scott肩膀上，“好兄弟，讲义气！”

Luis更是夸张地一把鼻涕一把泪地抱住了他，  
“Scotty，我太感动了，你在那种时刻还想着我们。”

Scott笑着挪开Luis的手。  
“喂喂可别把鼻涕擦在我衣服上啊。”

“你为了我们拒绝了那么大的offer，我们不努力不行了。”Dave握紧拳头，一副热血沸腾打了鸡血的样子。

“没错，这公司有什么了不起的啊？这么瞧不起人，说什么‘没有我你们根本做不下去。’” Luis模仿着刚才听到的语气。“我们偏要靠自己！我就不信了！”

Scott看到朋友们那么热血感到很欣慰，觉得自己刚才在资本强权面前一番慷慨陈词宁折不屈没有白费。

回公司的路上，Scott向大家解释了Q-Tech的老板就是当时宴会上遇到的女孩，所以对方才会说又见面了。  
“等等，所以Q-Tech的老板假冒成自家员工，在宴会上搭讪你？就为了让你加入她的公司？” Kurt联系之前发生的一切做了简单的总结。

“说真的，她是不是看上你了？”Luis托腮，顺着Kurt的思路说出了自己的看法，一点儿也不像是在开玩笑的样子。“我的意思是她想泡你。要是单纯想招募你，这过程也未免太过曲折。”

“你们想多了。” Scott摇头。一开始他的确以为Anthea对自己有好感，在宴会上刻意的接近，接受他的护送回家，一路上的调笑以及上周的街边晚餐。这一切都从他选择进入那栋大楼之后彻底毁了。他原本以为会和Q-Tech的老板愉快地谈完合作，当然也有可能谈不成合作。这都没关系。重要的是在那之后他可以再次约她出去——这一次不是工作，而是以Scott Lang个人的名义。他确实打算这么做，直到他发现Anthea就是那个指名要见他的人。

她欺骗了他。

原来之前的种种都是她精心编造的剧本。看不出来你演技居然那么好。Scott克制了很久才忍住没有在Anthea面前说出这句话来。

傲慢、高高在上、目中无人、自以为是。

一时的愤怒让Scott忽略了一点，如果当初Luis没有从楼上摔下来，那么去宴会的就不会是自己，也就无从这之后的“局”了。

回到公司，一行人默契地回到各自的座位上行动起来。Luis抄起手机开始一个个给曾经哪怕只有过一次交易的客户打电话，询问是否有意向再次合作。Scott重新审阅起公司目前的产品手册，决定根据当下的市场需求精简出一份更易于发放的宣传页。Kurt则从行业协会的邮件里打印出旧金山所有安保公司的名单，和Dave一起进行电话拜访。

宣传小册子通过邮递服务被送往了城里的千家万户，他们企求只要有五家公司负责人看到这个，并且其中两家愿意致电咨询，那么他们有信心将价格谈妥到至少让一家满意。这事儿就圆满了。

现实总是残酷的。一周过去了，Luis已经把通讯录上所有可能的客户都联系了一遍，有些人可能是两遍或者三遍。因为他好几次发现自己被对方拉入了通讯录黑名单。宣传小册子也是一去杳无音讯。Dave看着Kurt从纸上又划去最后一个名字，绝望地扑倒在桌上。

大家渐渐失去了一周前的那股兴奋劲儿，截止到今天为止，尚未有一家公司透露出一点儿想要合作的意思。办公室里的气氛凝滞起来，安静得可怕。因此当Scott的电话突然响起来时，众人都吓了一跳，随即反应过来可能是潜在客户打来的，激动且步调一致地围到他身边催促他赶紧接电话。

“你好，我是Scott Lang。”

“请问是X-Con公司吗？” 对方听到Scott报上自己的名字后迟疑了一下，以为自己打错了电话。在场的其他人则是瞪大眼睛相视一笑，握起拳头无声地喊了一声“Yes！”

“是的没错，我是X-Con的技术总监，请问有什么可以帮到您的？” 

“J酒店有一个项目是我们承包的，现在快要完工了。交付的时候，监控这块出了点问题。”

“所以？”

“所以想请你们帮忙。我看了你们的产品手册，和我们使用的是同一种型号。”

太好了！望着众人眼里重新闪现的光芒，Scott提议：

“您看这样行吗，我们现在就过去拜访您，商量具体如何才能帮到您。”

当Scott一行人来到对方的公司，才发现他们公司的规模并没有比X-Con大多少。

“至少人家有可爱的前台女士。” Dave接过前台端来的茶水，低声说道。

“抱歉，让你们久等了。叫我Frank就行。” 打电话来的就是眼前这位老板本人。他戴着黑框眼镜，穿一件蓝白格子衬衫，典型的理工科打扮，毫无老板的架子。只不过最近因为交付的问题，眼镜也掩饰不住他满脸的倦色。

交谈了一阵子才知道，Frank在前年自主创业成立了这家公司，主要面向中小型项目市场。像是小学啊、便利店、小超市的安保系统。两年过去，竟也慢慢在业界传出了一点口碑，积累了一些固定客户源。上个月，J酒店找到他们，希望他们能负责酒店的安保系统。他们有点受宠若惊，毕竟之前从未接手过J酒店这样大型的项目。但有钱赚谁会不愿意呢？况且还是客户主动找上门来邀请，这也侧面印证了他们如今在业界的声誉。

“谁能想到我的技术顾问，” Frank苦笑了一声，“也是和我一路走来的大学同学，在设计进行到一半的时候，选择跳槽去了竞争对手的公司。无论我怎么挽留都很坚决地要离开。”

Scott面露同情地拍了拍Frank的肩膀。

“所以你需要我们的帮助。”

“我没有办法，临时请了一名顾问来完成设计图。最后……当然是出了问题。我已经把那个人开除了。” Frank说着摘下眼镜拧了拧眉心。

“让我看一下图纸吧。”

等最终敲定合作细节，已经晚上七点多了。Frank显然是因为问题得到解决而神色放松下来，笑着催促秘书赶紧把合同打印出来。Luis在合同上签上自己的名字，如释重负。

明天不会破产了。

Frank接过来确认签字无误后，将合同塞进了包里。Scott他们有些不解：

“Frank，你这是……？”

Frank笑了，像是突然想起来似的。

“是这样的，实际上，我们公司去年被收购了。任何超过五万美元以上的合同，都需要拿到集团审批。不过你们放心，我会盯着他们尽快完成的。”

“被收购？” Scott突然有种不祥的预感。

“对。但我们还是保持独立经营的，只不过要走一道形式上的审批流程而已。” Frank安慰Scott，觉得他的反应实在有点小题大做。

“所以你们现在的股东是谁？”

Frank神秘地笑了笑，侧身在Scott耳边说出了那个名字：

“Q-Tech”


End file.
